Akanahe
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Continuation of Episode Akanahe, Fills in blanks that the episode left out and my twist on the next time Steve runs into Ian Wright. Bad summary sorry it's hard to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hawaii Five-O the characters belong to cbs and their respective owners.**

**a/n this is my first Hawaii Five-O fanfic i have watched the show a couple times including the episode Akanahe guest starring Nick Jonas :], I'm hoping this turns out to create a good backstory for Ian Bridges since not much was explained about his character and also i felt like creating him an accomplice.**

_**Chapter 1, Six Months Earlier**_

21 year old Ian Bridges strolled down the sidewalk his hands in his pockets, He paused in front of a nondescript brown building sighing heavily he pushed the door open.

there wasn't anyone at the receptionist's desk since it seemed nearly everybody was on lunch break.

Ian leaned against the desk silently waiting for his lawyer or anybody to make an appearance.

He didn't have to wait long before his lawyer Neil Diamonds enter through the front door,"took you long enough" Ian said rolling his eyes.

"what are you doing here our meeting isn't until 4:00" Neil hissed.

"change of plans we need to have a chat….privately" Ian commanded.

The two men went into Neil's office,"so I want you to do something for me" Ian started.

"I don't understand what you mean Mr. Bridges" Neil replied calmly.

Ian let out a cold laugh,"I know everything about you Mr. Diamonds, I know that you've been scamming the IRS and are currently under house arrest".

"Is that supposed to intimidate me kid" Neil replied bored.

"What if I know a way to fix your problem" Ian said.

Neil leaned forward interested now,"what type of deal you have in mind" he asked.

"You get me a meeting with a crew that does bank robberies and I'll get you tracking bracelet's GPS to look like your where your supposed to be at " Ian explained.

Neil leaned back in his chair the kid's offer was highly tempting, but he barely knew anything about Ian Bridges except he was an expert hacker and that's what also got him kicked out of college for selling copies of a final exam.

"You got yourself a deal, meet me here two weeks same time" Neil said.

-JB-H5O-H5O-JB-

5 Hours Later

Ian was lounging on his couch tapping away at his laptop, when a pair of arms suddenly put him in a headlock and dragged him over the back of the couch.

Ian struggled against his attacker trying to make them crash into things.

The attacker banged into a table tripping,"when did you put that there!" He cried.

Ian froze he knew that voice all too well,"what the hell Isaac" he shouted as they fell onto the floor.

Squirming out of Isaac's grip Ian stood up to his towering 6ft glaring down at the slightly shorter man.

23 year old Isaac Bridges grinned up at his little brother," what's with the anger,geez can't have fun anymore" he said.

"I'm sorry I'll try to enjoy getting attacked next time" Ian replied sarcastic.

"Whatever"Isaac muttered standing up to his 5'8ft next to his brother.

Standing side by side it was easy to tell they were related with the same brown eyes and random moles down the right side of their faces.

The only differences were Isaac's hair was slightly darker brown than Ian's but still wavy and Isaac had thicker eyebrows.

"i have work to do" Ian said and went back to his laptop.

Isaac looked around the living room covered with empty bottles and food wrappers,"can i suggest you try something" he said.

"what" Ian replied dully.

"housekeeping" was Isaac's reply.

"i don't have time for jokes, the plan is starting to come together for the bank job" Ian told him.

"nice, you trying to hack into the system now" Isaac asked and Ian nodded typing away.

A half-hour passed and Ian was still typing and Isaac was looking at some papers he had been given of what to do if plan B was going to be necessary.

"I'm In" Ian announced and Isaac hurried to look over his shoulder at the screen.

"this is only the beginning once all banks and the federal reserve start using this system well-" Ian started.

"they'll never see us coming" Isaac finished and they both grinned wolfishly at each other.

_Two Weeks Later_

"So you want us to rob that bank and we can keep the cash also" Michael(crew leader) summarized.]

"Yes except you split it with Mr. Diamonds" Ian added.

"All right kid you got a deal call us when you want the job done " Michael said.

Ian nodded and turned to leave,"and you better no be pulling a fast one on us either" Michael warned.

"Don't worry I'm not" Ian lied.

-JB-H5O-JB-H5O-

3 days later, 12:00P.M.

Ian parked his car in front of the college, he was scouting for the best spot and time to put his software on one of the computers.

It was extra precaution he was setting up for if the bank crew and Neil Diamonds found out he was ripping them off.

It was also in case Five-O or anybody else discovered the hack and bank robbery.

Ian was often underestimated since he was so young and had an innocent trustworthy looking face.

Ian entered the empty dark computer lab or so he thought it was empty, "sneaking around in the dark isn't that usually my specialty not yours" Isaac drawled from the corner.

Ian jumped hard, "would you stop doing that" he spat.

"stop doing what?" Isaac questioned faking innocence.

"sneaking up on me, knock it off please" Ian told him.

"not my fault you never hear me coming" Isaac shrugged.

Ian glared at his older brother,"Can you take this seriously and let me work" he hissed.

"I am serious, i'm the most serious person anybody will ever meet….well until they meet you that is" Isaac said.

"the next time you open your mouth my fist will be in it so for the love of-" Ian started.

"tacos" Isaac inserted and Ian gave him a death glare.

A light beam flashed at the glass wall and the brothers hit the ground waiting until the campus officer had passed.

after the officer was gone Ian quickly uploaded the software from his flash drive while Isaac remained quietly watching the door.

Isaac got on Ian's nerves a lot sometimes but he was a good person to have your back and could be downright scary when he wanted to be.

Isaac was pretty good at hacking also since credit card fraud was his line of business when he wasn't backing his little bro up.

"let blow this place" Ian whispered after finishing the upload.

Isaac grinned and opened his mouth,"no not literally even though i'd love to do that" Ian quickly added cutting his brother off.

Once outside the brothers parted ways to their own vehicles, Ian unlocked his mustang and glanced at the windshield and groaned out loud.

sitting on the windshield was a bright yellow parking ticket,"crap" he muttered picking up the ticket.

Ian threw the ticket in the back seat and put the key in ignition starting the car.

END OF CHAPTER 1

a/n so this was probably a terrible start but it will get better i hope and if you're wondering what Isaac and Ian look like I'm posting a link on my profile so you have some visual.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my friend I'tsahopeforallthehopeless is taking over this story for me please check her stories out.

Thanks

Shirleytemple1932


End file.
